


【嘎深】太阳雨

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 什么？你觉得我们是社会主义兄弟情？
Kudos: 3





	【嘎深】太阳雨

**Author's Note:**

> 我就爱写别扭又纯情大男孩做出格的事（明示）
> 
> 形象参考青环直播的深深（不过是高中生啦

二楼走廊的灯已经坏了好一阵子，青白色的光很昏暗。阿云嘎站在自家更亮的暖光里，手臂抵着门框垂头看周深，眼中满是关心：“真不用我送你回去？”

“哎，不用。”周深微笑着说，“就两栋楼的距离，有什么好送的？”

阿云嘎舔了舔嘴唇，脚向前一步踏出门，小幅度倾身离周深更近了些。周深眨眨眼，觉得脸颊很烫很烧，挪开了视线。阿云嘎什么也没做，不自然地轻咳一声：“那……明早见？”

“嗯，我走了。拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

出了40号单元楼，周深双手插兜走得很慢，步子歪歪扭扭，外套挂在手臂上摇摇欲坠。居民楼下只有两三个坐着乘凉的大妈，估计现在快十点了。

大概在阿云嘎家待了两个小时。

屁股被狠狠搞了一阵，后面那里还像夹着东西似的，以能忍耐的程度发着痛，腿也软绵绵地使不上劲儿。

周深抬手，心慌意乱地摸着后脑勺短硬的发茬。他以为自己会不停回想刚才那些景象，实际脑子里只有一片空白。

太荒唐了。

阿云嘎初中就有点帅哥的样子，只是太瘦，皮肤还黑，有点干干巴巴的。后来五官长开了，闷回冷白皮，内蒙古少数民族眉目深邃的优势凸显出来，站在男生堆里说是鹤立鸡群也不为过。何况他不光外形一等帅，成绩也很不错，甚至连声音也好听，在校人气自然非同一般。高中两年来，暂且不提阿云嘎那里，单说从周深这个好友中转站这儿接到的告白信，粗略数数就有二十封。

周深曾经把包装得花里胡哨的信件拍在阿云嘎桌上，抓狂地说：大帅哥，你别再散发魅力了好嘛？邮递员真的累了。

阿云嘎臭屁地笑，把情书收进桌肚，一脸无辜。那怎么办呐，我又没办法。

周深翻了个白眼。你赶紧谈个恋爱吧，这么多女孩子我不信你没一个喜欢的。

阿云嘎认真地说：真没有。

关于恋情的正常的交流到此为止，他们的关系走向在不久之后变得奇怪。

周深觉得自己喜欢上了一个女孩，想送她圣诞礼物，平安夜那天放学阿云嘎陪他去买。回家路上他们在路过的花园里找地方坐了一会儿。那天非常冷，他有点肚子疼，阿云嘎就把自己的暖宝宝全部撕下来贴到他肚子上。他们聊一些期末考试的事，也聊了其他有的没的，自然而然说到那个女孩，阿云嘎突然坦白自己也有喜欢的人了，但没说是谁。那些对话的细节他记不太清，只记得阿云嘎突然提议接吻，说是好兄弟之间练习一下吻技，以后跟女朋友接吻就不会丢人了。

这个逻辑显然出大问题，可他硬是被这句处处漏洞的话忽悠住了。他犹豫不决，直到阿云嘎亲上来。

与之后的那些吻相比这一个并不非常美好，他在冷硬的长凳上冻得瑟瑟发抖，唇舌分分合合之间呼出的雾气弄得脸冰冷潮湿，温暖的部分只有肚子上的暖宝宝和阿云嘎的嘴唇。

接吻的滋味非常奇妙。

他有喜欢的女孩，阿云嘎也有，那这种接吻也不能算什么嘛。如阿云嘎所说，他只不过是把练习对象从桃子、甜甜圈之类的食物换成好兄弟了，他们关系那么好，互帮互助也没关系的。周深给自己找了点借口平复内心莫名的不安。

第二次接吻是在期末考试结束的那天晚上，家里没人，阿云嘎来他家打游戏，不记得说了些什么打打闹闹起来，他突然被按在沙发上吻住。

阿云嘎的嘴唇和舌头好热好软，搅得他嘴里麻酥酥的，那些湿嗒嗒地亲吻声让耳朵发痒，阿云嘎揉他的耳朵，却让他更痒了，渐渐地他浑身都绵软下去，像陷进了飘忽不定的柔软的云朵里。他没想到接吻会这么舒服，比夜里他偷偷自己弄还要舒服，不如说这是另一种更彻底的感受，连心脏都变得热热的。

亲吻完他气喘吁吁，问阿云嘎：你吻技进步好多哦，不会找别人练习了吧？

阿云嘎瞪大眼睛。当然没有！我怎么觉得是你进步了？

至此之后他颇有种上瘾的感觉，阿云嘎大概也如此，他们常常接吻并渐渐习以为常。这样除了接吻之外并没有其他特别举动的朋友关系持续了小半年，如果一直这样倒也好，他们至少能说服自己这一切没什么问题，心安理得地称兄道弟。

但是今天上床了。

没什么特别的理由，他们甚至没什么过多的口头交流，一步一步做得非常顺利。理智告诉他们这不应该，但谁也没叫停，安全措施甚至都做得很好。一开始很痛，后来两人倒是都咂摸些美妙的滋味出来，有模有样地像他们分享的片子里面那样做到最后一步。把那些莫名的、汹涌的思绪都发泄出来，他们才后知后觉地慌张起来。

这下连他自己也没办法说服自己一切正常了。

周深这一晚睡得不好，早上却难得没赖床，顶着两个大黑眼圈子利利索索地爬了起来。洗漱吃早饭下楼，阿云嘎正站在自行车旁扒拉手机等他。

他反手把单元门碰上。“阿云嘎，早。”

“哎，早。”阿云嘎抬头看他了一眼，把手机揣好，拍拍自行车后座。“走吧。”

“不坐了，屁股痛。”

阿云嘎“啊”了一声，不好意思地挠挠头，踢开脚撑，推着自行车与他并肩行走。

要命。昨天做的时候也没觉得这么害臊。

步子迈大了那个部位就会隐隐作痛，周深心里烦躁，反应到脸上就是很臭的表情。

阿云嘎用胳膊肘轻轻撞了撞他：“没睡好？”

周深低头看自己帆布鞋鞋头的一点点污渍，懒洋洋地回答：“嗯，做了好多乱七八糟的梦，头疼。”

“我也是。”

“体育课估计还会改成自习吧，用来补觉好了。”

“我梦到你了。”

周深脚步稍稍停顿，干巴巴地笑了两下：“嘛。我一醒来就不记得了，可能也梦到你了吧，谁知道呢？哈哈。”

阿云嘎长了一张聪明脸，现在的表情却有点傻。“这算什么？”

他咬了咬嘴唇：“什么？”

阿云嘎倒是很会打直球。“我们做了，你没什么想法吗？”

他尴尬到浑身发麻，犹豫着说：“做到这种程度不太对吧。我们……我们的关系不会改变的，你放心。”

他抬头看，入目却是意料之外的表情，阿云嘎牙关紧咬，下颌部的肌肉紧绷，脸色十分难看。

他不解：“你生气了？”

“没有。”阿云嘎回的很快。

这么多年了，阿云嘎的心情他一眼就能看出来，他推了他一把。“喂。”

阿云嘎没搭理他。

然而通常周深才是赌气被哄的那个。他感觉胸口更堵了，重重地从鼻间呼出一口气。

你有什么好生气的？屁股痛着要死要活的那个人明明是我。

周深是被下课铃惊醒的。体育课如他所料改成自习，他为了屁股舒服些，趴在桌子上的姿势称得上扭曲，一节课睡下来腰有点酸。他伸伸懒腰，扭头正对上阿云嘎的双眼，两人心照不宣同时移开视线。

这令周深万分难受的尴尬气氛持续到放学，他们还是一起回家。天上的云很薄，正下着很细的毛毛雨，街上没人打伞。他们路过公园，走进去随便找了条树下的长凳坐下。

阿云嘎还是道歉了，一如既往地做了打破僵局的那一方。周深没底气地问：“像今天那样尴尬太可怕了，我、我们还是好兄弟吧？”

阿云嘎盯着他，直盯得他心虚到脖子都缩没了，才说：“你还没有跟她告白是不是？”

这个她是特指。周深说：“对啊。怎么突然问这个？”

“你为什么喜欢她？”

“我不是说过了嘛，跟她在一起玩的时候很开心。”

“这就是喜欢吗？”

“不然呢？”周深懵了。

阿云嘎说：“你跟我一起玩的时候不是更开心吗？”

他无语地笑：“哎，这哪能一样啊？”

阿云嘎反问：“不一样的是什么？只是性别。但你怎么知道你不是gay？”

他解释：“我不是啊，我都觉得我喜欢她了……”

阿云嘎说：“我喜欢你。”

“我知道，我——”周深忽地意识到不对劲，全身上下都静止，只剩下瞳孔地震。他的脑子清晰地明白阿云嘎的意思之后又混乱了，“啊？？？”

阿云嘎坚定地看着他：“你呢？”

“但、但是，你不是有、有喜欢的人吗？怎么突然跟我……”周深心咚咚直跳，慌得话都说不利索了。

阿云嘎说：“我喜欢你很久很久了。只是一直不敢告诉你，尤其是你突然跟我说喜欢别人了，还是个女的，我更怕说了之后朋友都做不成。”

夕阳从轻薄的云里钻出来，暖色的光影落在阿云嘎的眼里，雨却还在下，像雾气一样落在潮湿的脸颊上。周深看着对方的眼睛，胸口涌出一种似曾相识的饱涨感，这让他更加无措，欲张口又不知如何回应，半晌才说：“那你这次怎么告诉我了……”

阿云嘎抿着嘴笑了一下：“我觉得你也喜欢我呀。”

“啊，我…我是吗？”

“不喜欢我你还同意跟我接吻？”

“那不是你说要练习之类的嘛，我也没多想……”周深说完自己也觉得不太对劲儿。实际上他当时想了很多。

阿云嘎有些沉不住气，又有些气愤他的迟钝：“那你想亲她吗？”

“我没想过这个。”他即刻在脑中稍微想象了一下，心里意外地别扭极了。

阿云嘎无奈地说：“那你练习为了谁？还是只要是好朋友，谁想跟你做这种所谓的练习都可以？”

周深忙说：“那肯定不是啊，因为是你我才同意的。”

“那就是只有我可以。我们甚至做了。”阿云嘎双手撑在长凳上，倾身凑近些，“因为你喜欢我。”

周深一直对自己是个直男坚信不疑，还努力告诉自己昨晚的失控不过是年轻人血气方刚的结果。而此刻他被阿云嘎的话动摇，仔细想来，这才意识到阿云嘎也是不一样的存在，那种深埋在友情之下的隐秘情感究竟是什么。

周深轻声说出心中的那个答案：“因为是你。”

阿云嘎侧头吻他的唇角，他心里那份热乎乎的饱涨感便更加强烈。

喜欢你。

他圈住阿云嘎的脖子，望近对方的眼里。

“你说对了，阿云嘎，我喜欢你。”

“可算知道了嘛你这笨蛋。”

他吻住他。

—END—


End file.
